While vehicle ignition lock systems have existed in the prior art, typically they are wired devices that are difficult, time-consuming, and costly to install and operate. Conventional sobriety interlock systems have been specifically developed for the restricting a driver's ability to start the vehicle or for their driving privilege, e.g. a driving restriction for sobriety or restriction for no mobile phone use during operation.
Ignition interlock devices are known to insure sobriety of the operator of a machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,956 issued Jun. 4, 2013, to Ballard, for Sobriety testing apparatus having OBD-II connection capability, describes a sobriety interlock system having an alcohol detection device, a computing device electrically connected to the alcohol detection device capable of determining a blood alcohol concentration of an operator based, and an electronic circuit for obtaining machine operating parameters is disposed between an on-board diagnostic port on the machine and the computing device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,852 issued Nov. 18, 2008 to Stewart, et al. for Vehicle Sobriety Interlock System With Personal Identification Element, describes an interlock system for measuring the sobriety of a potential motorized apparatus operator is coupled to the starting mechanism of said motorized apparatus that includes a microprocessor controlled handset, base unit and photographic device that facilitates the identification process of the person taking the test by taking at least two consecutive pictures, one before and one during the test. Both of these devices are sobriety interlock systems having an alcohol detection device electronically connected to a computing device that let a machine start only if the BAC (blood alcohol content) of the operator is less than programmed on the computing device. Although these devices have interlock systems to prevent dangerous and illegal operation of machinery they do not prevent an operator from carrying unlawful passengers, not wearing seat belts, busting curfew, and other operating restrictions that are predetermined for certain persons.
There are also a few devices that restrict cell phone usage. A U.S. Pat. No 20120214408 to Chronister, describes an ignition lock that prevents cell phone use by the user of equipment that includes a cellular device dock with integrated lock connected to an ignition of the equipment configured to prevent use of a cellular device by the user of equipment unless the cellular device is inserted into the cellular device dock. If no cellular device is inserted and/or if the cellular device is not identified by using a matching RFID chip and a RFID reader, the equipment will not start, due to an incomplete starter circuit. The cellular device dock with integrated lock describes a way to ensure that vehicle operators do not hold cell phones while driving.
While ignition interlock systems have been used for sobriety and cell phone, none have been developed to insure parental and legal control of the number of passengers a restricted driver can carry, and at what hours the operator can operate the machine. For example, conventional vehicle ignition lock systems may not monitor compliance with driving licensure restrictions and other State Graduated Driver Licensing (GDL) Laws that restrict a driver's privilege in the operation of the vehicle. Restricting a driver's privilege in the operation of the vehicle heretofore has been personally monitored by a supervisor, such as a boss, parent, court, or agent. Moreover, other driving licensure restrictions can include time of day, passengers, use of corrective lenses and the like. For example, time of day restriction from the State licensing authority may relate to eyesight where a driver with eye disease, congenital malformations and/or deformations of eyes eyesight may have a statutory driving restriction placed on the license, e.g. for a medical condition such as glaucoma, myopia, partial blindness or the elderly. For example, if a driver has an eyesight licensure restriction, known conventional ignition lock and monitoring systems would not function to monitor compliance of the restriction by the operator of the vehicle. As a result, vehicle ignition lock systems for drunk driving do not function to measure compliance with driving licensure restrictions and/or State GDL Laws.
Other licensure restrictions may apply to the licensure of new driver, Learner's Permit, teen drivers below the age of 18, public transportation, transportation of children in a School Bus, and the like. For example, new drivers under the age of 18 years old in the State of Connecticut have licensure restriction as follows: With your restricted driver's license, you must adhere to the following driving restrictions: For the first 6 months:                You may only drive with your parent/guardian, driving instructor, or qualified driving trainer who is at least 20 years old with 4 years driving experience.        For the second 6 months:        You may only drive with the people mentioned above, as well as immediate members of your family.        
Until you are at least 18 years old:                You may not drive from 11 p.m. to 5 a.m., unless traveling to or from school, work, church, or because of an emergency.        All passengers in your vehicle must wear a seatbelt at all times.        You may not operate a cell phone or hand-held device at any point while behind the wheel.        You may not drive any public service or vanpool vehicle.        
As a result, the sobriety ignition lock and monitoring systems do not function to measure compliance with driving licensure restrictions and/or State GDL Laws such as licensure restrictions on the operation of the vehicle for work, time of day, and in the carrying of passengers.
Therefore, a need exists for a monitoring system that provides compliance in the operation of the vehicle, with operator permission and operational parameters in the vehicle operator's system, and monitor the presence of the vehicle operator and passengers inside the vehicle.